Total Drama: Revamped
by ItsTooFreakinColdToday
Summary: New host, new location, it's Total Drama like you've never seen it before, or you probably have, I don't have your eyes.
1. The Arrival

A dune buggy pulled up in front of the cave, and a short boy with a tubular body, and brown hair hopped out.

"Hey I'm Rod," he told the host, a bitchy woman named Tiff, in his deep manly voice.

"Whatevs, go sit in the corner and wait for the other contestants to arrive," the woman sniffed, rolling her glasses covered eyes.

Rod frowned, and pulled a book out of the front of his pants, before sitting down on the darkest corner of the cave to read.

Another dune buggy pulled up, and a tall boy with blond hair, and eyes hopped out of it.

"Howdy, I'm Eli," the boy said, putting his hands on his hips and grinning at Tiff.

"Don't care, go take a seat," Tiff said.

The next dune buggy pulled up, and out stepped CONJOINED TWINS! Even Tiff was impressed at the sight in front of her. This is sure to get some serious ratings, she thought to herself, as the twins made their way to the cave.

They were about average height, and they had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Gar," said one twin.

"I'm Lars," said the other.

"Whoa, cool, I've never seen conjoined twins before," Eli gasped out, reaching his hand out to touch the twins, only to have it slapped down by Rod.

"Don't be rude," he scolded.

A pink dune buggy with yellow flowers on it was the next to pull up. Out of it, hopped a lanky girl with red hair, and green eyes.

"Greetings everyone, I am Judy!" she exclaimed, kissing her hands and waving at everyone.

"No one cares!" Tiff bellowed.

"Tough crowd," Judy remarked, stepping into the cave and sitting beside Eli.

The next dune buggy pulled up, and a making out couple rolled out of it.

The girl stood up and blushed, smoothing out her skirt. She had brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

The boy stood up next, and flashed a thumbs up, he had light brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build.

"Hello everyone, I'm Julius and this is my girlfriend Diana," the boy laughed, before the couple resumed their making out session.

Tiff rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead, she would have to be sure to put those two on different teams.

The next dune buggy to arrive, revealed a short girl with black hair, green eyes, and a prominent nose.

"Hello everyone, I'm Laura, I'm going to dominate this competition, I'm hot, fabulous, and everyone wants me!" she winked, and licked her finger, placing it on her thigh, and making a sizzling noise, before walking into a cave, where everyone, even Tiff, stared wide eyed, with their mouths dropped open, at her stunning beauty.

The next dune buggy pulled up, and a tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and skin came crawling out of it with a camera.

"I'm Desmond, and I love music," the boy said as he started taking pictures of everything around him.

"Hey, you must be Eli, size 11 right?" he asked, looking down at Eli's shoes.

"Yea! How'd you know?" Eli asked, raising his brows.

"I know everything about you, I know everything about ALL of you," Desmond chuckled.

Tiff hung up her phone, and pushed into into her pants pocket.

"Unfortunately, the plane containing the other half of the players got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle, so they won't be joining us for a few days," Tiff said in a solem tone, however, on the inside she was cheering, the less annoying people she had to deal with the better! She had no idea why she had even taken this lame job. She wanted to be a microbiologist, not a TV host. However, for generations, everyone in her family had been a TV host, so she was expected to follow in their footsteps.

"Oh no! How many people besides us made it?" Judy asked, clutching the pearls that were around her neck.

"Yea, this is like sooo sad, I wanted everyone to see how hot I am," Laura said with a frown.

"Like three, how should I know?" Tiff asked in annoyance.

As if on cue, another buggy pulled up, and out of it stepped a tall, African boy with dread locks.

"Hey, I'm Kai," he said in a cool voice.

The next buggy to arrive, contained a petite girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Lia," she said in a squeakly voice.

"Ugh, her tits are totally fake," Laura said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, here comes the last buggy, FINALLY!" Tiff exclaimed when a buggy shaped like a cake came pulling up. A few moments earlier, Tiff had received a text that there were going to be 24 contestants, however, since half of them were missing, there would only be 12.

Out of the cake shaped dune buggy, stepped a toned girl of medium height, with short brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Vicky," the girl said with a smile, as she balanaced a plate of cupcakes on her hands.

"Does anyone want a cupcake?" she asked.

"Ugh, no, then I'll totally get fat like Lia and her fake tits," Laura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Laura, you're just jealous," Rod said with a glare.

"Why would someone as beautiful, hot and rich as me be jealous?" Laura gasped.

"Everyone shut up so I can devise you into teams!" Tiff snapped, stomping her heel against the rock floor.

"Team one will be the Hissing Cats!" Tiff exclaimed, pulling out t-shirt with a picture of a black, Halloween style cat on it.

"Team two will be the Howling Dogs!" she then said, pulling out a t-shirt with a picture of a howling husky on it.

"When I call your name, please stand to my left, you will be on the Hissing Cats, and the names that I did not call, stand to my right, you will be on the Howling Dogs," Tiff cleared her throat before continuing.

"Rod."

Rod stood up and moved to the left side of Tiff, who handed him a t-shirt, which he promptly pulled over his head.

"Diana."

"Oh, I hope we're on the same team," Diana said, giving Julius one last kiss, before walking over to Tiff, and getting a shirt.

"Lia."

"I hope I'm not on The Hissing Cats with fake tits mcslut," Laura sniffed.

"Judy." Tiff said.

"Wow, it looks like this team is going to be female dominated," Judy giggled as she grabbed her t-shirt.

"Julius."

"OH THANK GOODNESS WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM TOGETHER!" Julius exclaimed as he jumped into Diana's arms.

Tiff growled and crushed the piece of paper in her hand, she just HAD to draw Julius's name to be on the same team as Diana.

"Kai." she said through gritted teeth.

Kai flashed a smile, and grabbed his t-shirt, before joining the rest of his teammates.

The remaining six people stood up, and all grabbed their own Howling Dogs t-shirts.

"Now that the teams have been picked, The Hissing Cats go to the cabin on the left, and The Howling Dogs go to the cabin on the right. The first challenge will be tomorrow at sun up, and the first elimination will be tomorrow at sun down, I suggest you get all the rest you can," Tiff said before walking out of the cave, leaving the contestants to fend for themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see, there were 12 contestants left behind in the bermuda triangle, but don't worry, they find themselves back at the camp before anything major goes down.**

 **That being said, I need 12 characters, 6 boys, 6 girls.**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Three Positive Traits:**

 **Three Negative Traits:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Backstory (optional):**


	2. The First Night

_The Hissing Cats Cabin_.

Rod sighed and flopped down onto the bottom bunk, pulling out his book. He was pleased with the teammates that he had gotten. He was glad that he didn't have to bunk with snobby Laura or stalker Desmond.

However, he was not pleased with the fact that Julius and Diana had been making out basically non-stop since they had arrived at the location.

"So, I noticed that there are seven boys here and only six girls," Lia said.

"That's sexist!" Judy gasped out.

"No, the other half of the contestants probably had more girls than boys, it's just the way the cookie crumbles," Rod said logically.

"That's sexist!" Judy exclaimed.

Rod rolled his eyes, which Judy called sexist, before burying his nose in his book.

* * *

 _The Howling Dogs Cabin_

"That's it, work it, work it!" Desmond exclaimed as he snapped photos of Laura, who was doing various poses.

He knew everything about the girl. He knew that she was a Gemini, 5'3", and Jewish.

"Will you stop that flashing? I am trying to sleep!" Lars groaned, pulling the pillow over his head, while Gar flipped him the bird.

In return Desmond took a picture of them, which made them groan out in protest.

"They're right Desmond, we should all get some sleep if we wanna be ready for the challenge tomorrow," Eli said, hopping up onto the top bunk.

"Oh come on, it's still early, give Dessy poo some time to take pictures of my hot bod," Laura giggled.

"Go to bed!" everyone else shouted in unison, throwing their pillows at Laura.

* * *

 _Tiff's Cabin_

"What do you mean the plane found its way out of The Bermuda Triangle?"

Tiff stomped her foot and growled. How could this happen to her? twelve kids were already a headache, now she had to deal with twelve more?

"Yepparoo, the plane is expected to land at the dune buggy rental in a few hours," the caller said.

Tiff plopped down on her head, and put her head in her hands, if this group was anything like the last, she had no idea what she would do. Probably go mental, or worse.

She stood up, prepared to grab a bottle of vodka, when a knock sounded at the door.

Tiff let out a groan, if it was another stupid intern asking for a raise, she'd lose it, they already made three dollars a day! They didn't need much more than that.

"I'm not pay-" she started to say, when she saw one of the contestants standing there, Lia, if she remembered correctly.

"Oh, it's just you, what do you want? Why are you not in your cabin?" she glanced down at her watch, "It's already ten PM!"

"Well, there's a bit of a problem, you made the cabins co-ed, in the history of all the other Total Dramas, the boys and girls have always had separate cabins," Lia said, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Princess, but we can't afford to get separate cabins for the boys and girls anymore, so suck it up, or go home."

"You can't talk to me like that! I am a person!" Lia exclaimed, as tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh give me a break!" Tiff groaned, jerking her head around, to face an intern that was sitting in the corner, eating kraft singles.

"You! Intern! Get this girl out of my sight, and I'll give you three pieces of cheese for dinner instead of just two!" Tiff bellowed.

"Yessss Masterrr," the intern said in a Gollum like voice, then, with surprising strength for his frail frame, he picked Lia up, and carried her out of the cabin.

Tiff laughed with glee while listening to her screams, maybe she could make this experience not suck so bad.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, if I want to make it even, I will need 7 girls and 5 boys.**

 **So far, I have 3 girls (one possibly in the wings)**

 **and 5 boys.**

 **That being said, I have all the male characters I need.**

 **Don't fret, they can be interns if you want, or in the next series if there is one.**

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted :)**


	3. More Contestants

_The Howling Dog's Cabin_

A sudden bout of reveille playing over the intercom aroused many of the cabin members from their sleep.

"Quick! Everyone to the toe line!" Eli exclaimed, jumping off of his bunk.

"The what?" Desmond asked with a tired yawn, wiping the drool off of his face.

"Ugh what time is it?" Gar groaned.

"Yeah, it's not even light outside yet," Lars said.

"I wonder if they've made breakfast yet," Vicky said, her stomach let out a low rumble.

"Noo! I haven't had my adequate beauty sleep!" Laura exclaimed before bursting into tears.

Desmond pulled out his camera, and started taking photos of Laura, who stopped crying, and started posing.

"Seriously guys? This again?" Gar grumbled.

"Yeah, it's getting old," Lars sighed.

They then let out groans when Desmond started taking pictures of them.

* * *

 _Gar and Lars Confessional:_

Gar and Lars trudged into a porta-potty with their eyebrows drawn together, and scowls on their faces.

"Ugh, it stinks in here! Why'd they make the confessional in a porta-potty?" Lars grumbled.

"That doesn't matter, we must stick with the issue at hand, and that issue's name is Desmond!"

"Oh yeah, that jerk won't stop taking pictures! He annoys us to death with the constant clicking and flashing!"

"I say the first chance we get, we vote him off."

"Agreed!"

The boys shook on it, and stepped out of the porta-potty.

* * *

 _The Hissing Cat's Cabin_

"That racket is so sexist!" Judy yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

"What makes it sexist?" Kai asked, as he started to make his bed.

"It sounds like music for MEN!"

"Oh give me a break," Diana groaned, before she started making out with Julius.

"I think we should just do whatever Tiff wants, we don't want to make Tiff angry," Lia said with a slight shudder.

"Why? What happened?" Rod asked, putting his book aside to face the girl.

"Yeah, where'd you go last night?" Kai asked.

"Well, I went to go see Tiff about the co-ed cabins, and she got super mad, she reminded me of a Disney villian! Anyway, she got some slimy intern to carry me out, I don't think those interns are humans," Lia said in a low whisper.

"Were they robots?" Julius mumbled against Diana's lips.

"No! They were humans, but like mutated humans, they looked sorta human, but they didn't feel human," Lia explained.

"Hm, maybe they ate toxic marshmallows, remember, from Revenge of the Island?" Rod said.

"Hm, maybe," Lia said, however, her voice sounded unsure.

* * *

 _Kai Confessional:_

Kai sat down on the toilet and wrinkled his nose.

"Wow, does it stink in here or what?!"

He shook his head.

"Anyway, back to the point, I honestly don't think Lia is strong enough to handle this competetion, then again, Judy is highly annoying, if I had to choose between which one of them had to go, it would deffo be Judy, though, she is kinda hot."

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

Tiff sighed and paced around the cave, she hated that she had to wake up at the same time as the campers, why couldn't they have just built her a robot to do all the morning stuff?

One by one, the campers started to arrive, and with each passing moment, the urge for Tiff to punch them all in the face grew stronger and stronger.

"Listen up campers, unfo-, I mean, luckily, the other plane found its way out of The Bermuda Triangle, so the new campers are going to be arriving any moment now," Tiff said once everyone had arrived.

"Oh yay! Now everyone can see how hot I am!" Laura exclaimed.

"Woo! More people to take pictures of!" Desmond cheered.

Gar and Lars let out groans.

"Wow Desmond, that's like super creepy," Kai muttered, shaking his head.

In return, Desmond took a picture of him.

"Can someone PLEASE take that camera away from him?" Gar said.

"Sorry, nothing in the rule book says there aren't any cameras allowed," Tiff said. Normally, she would have loved to take away someone's camera, or something. However, when she saw how miserable it made the other campers, it made her heart swell with happiness.

"So, when are the other campers supposed to arrive?" Diana asked over Lars and Gar's shouts of protest.

As if on cue, a dune buggy shaped like a hot dog came trudging slowly towards the cave.

"I think I'm in love," Vicky said as her mouth began to water.

After the dune buggy finally came to a stop, the door swung open, and a very fat boy with ginger hair stepped out of it. He had a hot dog in one hand, and a hamburger in the other, on top of his head, was a doughnut.

"Hey everyone! I'm Chuck, I'm so excited to be here!" He exclaimed with a giant smile.

"More like Chunk," Laura snickered.

"Haha, that's funny! I like that," Chuck said with a booming laugh.

"Stop wasting everyone's time Chunk, and come stand right there," Tiff pointed by Rod, "You are now on the Hissing Cats."

* * *

 _Vicky Confessional:_

"I'm a little disappointed that Chuck isn't on my team, but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, I mean, the teams will merge eventually, right? I just hope we're both still in the competition!

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

A Tim Burton esque dune buggy rolled up, and out of it, stepped an African girl with dark blue hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a Purple skirt, blue socks, and indigo hightops.

"Hey guys, I'm Candace, but everyone just calls me Candy, or Can Can, Aqua, and Indigo," she said.

"Welcome Candy, come stand right there," Tiff pointed by Laura, "You're now on the Howling Dogs."

* * *

 _Laura Confessional:_

"Candy is kinda pretty I guess, but she's nowhere near as attractive as me, and not to mention her style is totally weird, I just hope she doesn't try to steal any of the attention away from me!

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

A dune buggy shaped like a box of Cracker Jacks was the next to arrive.

"Oh, look at that!" Vicky exclaimed as her eyes welled up with joy.

"I could just eat that dune buggy," Chuck said, as his mouth started to water.

A slightly above average height girl stepped out of the dune buggy. She wasn't overweight like Vicky or Chuck, instead, she had an athletic type body with curves.

"Is it just me, or is she kinda hot?" Kai whispered to the person next to him, which unfortunately happened to be Judy.

"THAT'S SEXIST!" she screeched.

"I'm Alex," the girl burped, as everyone ignored Judy's outburst.

"Gross!" everyone exclaimed, except for Chuck, who started laughing.

"Welcome Alex, you're on the Hissing Cats," Tiff said, jerking her thumb over to the group.

As Alex started walking over there, the next dune buggy arrived, this one was green with balloons on it.

Out of the dune buggy, stepped a boy of average height, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey everyone, I'm Simon!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Welcome Simon, go stand with the Howling Dogs," Tiff said, nodding her head over at the group.

Simon walked over to the Howling Dogs, only to have his photo snapped by Desmond.

As Desmond continued taking pictures of all the other campers, the next dune buggy arrived.

This one was shaped like a tool box, and out of it, stepped a boy of average height. He had caramel colored hair, and beneath wide rimmed glasses, were a pair of steel blue eyes.

"Hey everyone, I'm Tony," he said, swinging a wrench over his shoulder.

"Welcome Tony, come stand by the Hissing Cats," Tiff said.

* * *

 _Judy Confessional:_

"Wow, Tony is soooo hot! I just hope he isn't sexist!"

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

It was a few minutes before a prep pink dune buggy arrived.

"Um, who is going to help me with my luggage?" a tall slender girl, with black hair and blue eyes, asked as she stepped out of the dune buggy.

"Um, no one?" Rod said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" the girl ripped off her sunglasses, and glared at Rod, "I am Liliana Gonzalez!"

"Never heard of you, go stand by the Howling Dogs, and stop wasting everyone's time," Tiff said, grabbing Liliana's luggage, and throwing it at the group.

"You almost hit me!" Candy exclaimed, jumping out of the way.

"Don't throw my luggage! I swear if anything happened to anything in there, I am going to sue!" Liliana stomped over to the group.

Everyone just ignored her, and the next dune buggy to arrive was shaped like a moon, and it had pictures of kittens all over it.

From it, stepped a petite girl with black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Um, hello everyone, I'm Luma, but my friends call me Moon or Moona," she said quietly.

"I'll Moon ya!" Alex chuckled, pulling down her pants and showing Luma her rear end.

* * *

 _Rod Confessional:_

"Alex seems to be a little immature, hopefully she doesn't cause too many problems, I mean, she seems to be athletic, and that is always a good trait to have, especially in stuff like this."

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

The next dune buggy to arrive, was shaped like a video game controller, out of it, hopped a slightly chubby boy with curly blond hair.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"Ugh, say your name!" Tiff snapped.

"Um, Dale," the boy said, his face going bright red.

"Okay Dale, you're on the Howling Dogs," Tiff said, pointing to the group.

The next dune buggy to arrive was shaped like a gun, and it had posters of movies like The Godfather and Goodfellas all over it.

Instead of seeing a guy in a suit, like Tiff half-expected, a short girl with purple hair stepped out of it.

"Hey guys, I'm Lauren, but I only respond to Mafia," the girl said.

"That's weird, but okay, you're on the Hissing Cats," Tiff said.

* * *

 _Laura Confessional:_

"It's a good thing that girl goes by Mafia, her real name is too close to mine for comfort!"

* * *

 _The Meeting Cave_

The next dune buggy to pull up, had a happy mask, and a sad mask on it, like the ones that you see in theatre.

"Hm, as an actress myself, I must say that this dune buggy looks quite interesting," Judy said, swinging her scarf over her neck.

Out of the dune buggy, stepped a very tall boy, slender boy, with sky blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Greetings all! I am Griffin Jackson, actor extraordinaire!" he exclaimed with a bow.

"Welcome Griffin, you're on the Howling Dogs," Tiff said, pointing at the group.

* * *

 _Judy Confessional:_

"So, he's an actor too huh? I bet I'm better, if people like him better than me, then they're just sexist!"

She burst into tears, and ran out of the porta-potty.

 _The Meeting Cave_

The next dune buggy to arrive was shaped like a horse.

"Ooh, it's so sweet, like candy!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks," Candy said with a blush.

"Um, she wasn't talking about you, Candy," Laura sniffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm Walker," the guy who popped out of the dune buggy said.

He was very short, shorter than Luma even, and he was wearing a bright green jockey suit and a riding helmet.

"Welcome Walker, come join the Hissing Cats."

"Wait a minute," Judy stepped forward, and started counting the members,

"There are twenty-three people here, and there are thirteen boys and only ten girls, if the last contestant is a girl, then that means there are thirteen boys, and only eleven girls," her eyes went wide and she screamed,

"THAT'S SEXIST!"

"It's not sexist, this is all who decided to sign up, oh my god, get over it," Tiff sighed, rolling her eyes, she was getting really sick of Judy calling everything sexist.

A few hours passed, and still, they waited for the last dune buggy to arrive, just as Tiff was about to round up everyone inside for lunch, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, barely able to hear over the sounds of Vicky, Chuck, and Alex moaning and groaning about how hungry they were.

"I have bad news, the last dune buggy got lost somewhere on the location, however, we can't seem to find it, I don't know if it fell into the ocean, or into a ravine or something, I just know that the girl who was riding in that dune buggy is very important," the caller said.

"What's so important about a little contestant?" Tiff sniffed.

"That contestant just so happens to be the daughter of Chris McClean, the original host of this show before your family took over while he was in jail."

Tiff gasped and nearly dropped the phone. Even though Chris was no longer the host, he was still a major important factor. She shuddered, imagining what he would do if they lost his daughter.

"Alright everyone," she turned to the campers, "Go to the mess hall and eat, after that, come back here, I think I just figured out what our first challenge is going to be."


	4. Food

_Hissing Cat's Table_

Alex sat her tray down on the table, and sat down beside Luma.

"Hey Luma, I just wanted to apologize about the whole mooning thing, I'm not normally like that, I guess I just wanted to make an impression that would be unforgetable."

"It's okay," Luma said softly, poking her food with her fork, causing it to jiggle.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Kai asked, poking his food as well.

Rod brought it up to his nose and sniffed it.

"It smells like fish."

"Yeah, and it has the consistency of jelly," Tony said.

"And it's purple!" Walker exclaimed.

"I don't know about you's guys, but I don't think this stuff is safe to eat," Mafia said, shaking her head.

"Well, you know, it never hurts to try new things," Alex shrugged, digging her fork in her food, and taking a bite.

"Hey, you know, it's not so bad!" she continued scarfing it down.

"Here, you can have mine," Luma said, sliding her plate over to her.

"You know, Alex is right, this stuff is actually pretty good, it tastes a bit like tuna with a hint of grape," Chuck said, before eating the rest of his in one bite.

* * *

 _Kai Confessional:_

"Did we luck out on getting two human garbage disposals on our team or what?"

* * *

 _Howling Dog's Table_

"Can you please stop taking pictures Desmond? We are trying to eat," Gar sighed.

"Nope, you never know if they're going to make this weird concotion again!" Desmond exclaimed, taking another picture of his food, and then one of Gar and Lars eating.

"I like it, purple is my favorite color," Laura said.

"What? I thought green was your favorite color!" Desmond exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair with shock.

"Green is so last season, purple is my favorite now," Laura said.

Desmond pulled a notepad out of his pants, and started jotting something down.

"Like oh my god, I can't believe they expect us to eat this, wait until my lawyer hears about this!" Liliana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh no, poor Liliana doesn't get to eat her precious lobster thermidor!" Simon exclaimed, before promptly bursting into tears.

"Um, are you okay?" Candy asked, as Desmond snapped a picture of the crying boy.

Simon started laughing and took a bite of his food, before gagging.

"Wow, that stuff is rank!"

Griffin gasped and picked up his tray of food.

"Lost in darkness, hope despair, never had a chance to live, never had a chance to die!"

He sank down to his knees.

"Alone and forgotten, left in the dark, left to rot with no hope for the morning sun! No hope to ever see the light again!"

* * *

 _Simon Confessional:_

"I'm not going to lie, Griffin does seem a bit strange, but he's alright in my books. Liliana on the other hand..."

* * *

 _The Cave_

Tiff paced around the cave as she waited for everyone to arrive, did eating really take that long? Surely with the food they served there, they should have been in and out of there in a flash.

Another five minutes passed, and she was just about to go wring them in, when she saw a few figures walking towards her from the distance.

"About time you got here, what took so long?" she demanded once they were in ear shot.

"Sorry Ma'am, we wanted to wait for everyone at our table to finish," Eli said.

"Whatever, where's the Hissing Cat's team?" Tiff sighed.

"We're here! We're here!" Alex yelled, running down the hill, while expelling loud farts.

"Ugh Alex!" everyone else groaned in protest, covering their noses, except Chuck, who started laughing, and Desmond, who started taking pictures.

"How the hell do you have THAT much space on your camera?" Gar asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you've been taking tons of pictures since we've arrived here, like hot damn!" Lars exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Are you going to be quiet so I can tell you the challenge, or are you just going to waste everyone's time by yammering away?" Tiff asked with her brow raised.

The twins promptly shut up, and Desmond snapped a quick picture, before putting his camera in his pocket.

"Alright," Tiff rubbed her heands together, and faced the twenty-three kids in front of her.

"As you know, there are only twenty-three people here, which means one of the contestants are missing."

"Oh my god! Did they get abducted by aliens?" Julius, who was not making out with Diana for once, gasped.

"Aliens aren't real," Rod said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah they are man, my uncle's boss's dad totally saw a space ship one time, it crashed landed in the field next to his house!"

* * *

 _Rod Confessional:_

"I think I liked Julius better when he was too busy making out with Diana to talk."

* * *

 _The Cave_

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Tiff yelled, causing everyone to snap to attention, give or take a few people.

"Um, you can't talk to me like that," Liliana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I was saying," Tiff began, ignoring Liliana, "There is a missing camper, and the goal is to find her, which ever team finds her first, will be safe from elimination, however, the team that does not find her will have to vote someone off the island!"


End file.
